A Case of Insanity
by MercilessAngel
Summary: What happens when a demon lord, his group, four spirit detectors, and two dark elves are broughts to Middle Earth? What if two crazy teenager fans are responible for them? Find out here. SesshomaruOC HieiOC and others. Please read!
1. Dead Demons and Giant Spiders

Before we go anywhere, the disclaimer and the story **_does _**get better. So please continue.

I, MercilessAngel, do not own Lord of the Rings©, Inuyasha©, or YuYu Hakusho©. But I do own a Sesshoumaru plushie. I love you Zozo.

MercilessAngel: Hello people. This is my first fanfic but not my first writing. My writing tends to be funny with some serious, some romance, and a lot of crazy. You have been warned. And now to BloodStainedLove.

BloodStainedLove: I also do not own Lord of the Rings©, Inuyasha©, or YuYu Hakusho©. I do own a Yusuke and Kuawbara plushie. (MA: She burned a hole through Yusuke's head)

**Dead Demons and Giant Spiders**

Aries's POV

This day would have started as painful and horrid as any other except for the fact that Fate had decided that being a teenage female struggling through life wasn't enough. She decided that we needed something a little more. Today we should have gone to school, been tortured, taken tests, then slowly crawled home where we would be drowning in a pile of homework, but not today.

It was February 5 and warmer than last month but still cold enough to wear a jacket. Me, Aryea but everyone calls me Aries, and Alana, but everyone calls her Button, were minding our own on our way to school and WAM, a giant blue phoenix swooped down and we were gone.

Now a backpack is a backpack no matter how you wear it or what color it is, but when you and your friends' backpacks suddenly get sucked into a swirling blue vortex of Doom, something makes those backpacks not so normal. Black, mine and oh so stylish, and Button's Blue, its cool I guess, merge to make a super backpack of DOOM, muahahah! Muahahaha! Now we had a magic backpack.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Awakening to someone kicking your side isn't exactly nice. But button isn't exactly the nicest person in the world. Very mean sometimes, this is one of those times.

"Why are you kicking me, Button?"

"Because you wouldn't wake up."

"Well I'm up now."

That's another thing about Button, she's like a short fuse and burning quickly, very impatient.

"Where do you think we are, Aries?"

"Oh I know we're in Middle Earth." You can note the sarcasm.

"Why yes actually you are."

This is the point where we turn around and faint because standing behind us is…

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

InuTaisho. If you want to be shocked to the point of fainting you need to be attacked by a blue phoenix, dumped in Middle Earth, and then confronted by InuTaisho. That will shock you socks off. (MA: Oh my god that was so cheesy! O.O)

Now waking up and suppressing my erg to scream till I woke the dead I got up and saw InuTaisho in all his glory. All seven feet of him.

"This is a joke. Some sick, twisted joke. You don't exist, this isn't Middle Earth, and I wasn't attacked by a blue phoenix."

"Of course I exist; I'm standing in front of you."

"No you are not"

"Yes I am"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes I am, now shut up!"

"…." You would think that this argument would have awoken Button while waking the dead but Button is a heavy sleeper/unconscious person.

So pulling together my love for Button and doing what any would do I kicked her and hoped it would wake her.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 Button's POV 0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Pain. Sharp pain. Either that was one hell of a mosquito or Aries just kicked me. Going with the latter I decided to torture first, ask questions later. Jumping up I come face to chest with the seven foot formerly dead, former lord of the western lands, InuTaisho. (this means thoughts) (Yes! Thank you god! It's InuTaisho and he's standing right in front of me. Yes! )

Throwing caution to the wind I squealed, jumped, and clung to him like a second skin.

"I would appreciate it if you would reframe from screeching, and remove yourself from my person."

After that I was told that I had gone into shock and Aries had to forcefully peel me off him. She just HAD to ruin my moment. She would pay.

"Now I am only here for a short time. To tell you, you are here to do great good and to give you this," As he pulled a long bundle from his clothing.

"…NOOOOOOOOO!" Swoosh! …and that was the sound of the sound barrier breaking and ear drums popping.

_Somewhere else_

"_Oww... I think my ears are bleeding," a gritty voice growled._

_Back to you_

"Nooo… we're marry-sues, this can't get worse"

"Yes it can, didn't you hear him,"You are here to do great good". We're gonna be super marry-sues and we're gonna be perfect and walk on water! Noooo!"

"NO-"

"Scream again and Kami help me I'll kill you and might not bring you back." Well you can guess who growled that.

"……."

"So what's in the bundle?" was my brilliant scheme to break the ice.

"That you shall have to find out on you own," typical riddles.

"Great… can I hug you again?"

"No" and with that he shoved the bundle at us and floated away.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o Aries o0o0o0o0o0o**

"What do you suppose we do?" was my ever important question.

"Why don't you use your wonderful sense of directions to get us somewhere?"

"Because I lost it…"

"Then what?"

"We could…. open the bundle…"

I looked down at the bundle laying so innocently in my arms and thought of the horrors it could house. We set it down and commenced to stare at each other.

"You open it"

"Nah, you open it"

"Rock, paper, scissors?"

"Deal"

"_Rock"_

"_Paper"_

"_Scissors"_

I lost, again. Bad timing really. Following my fate I opened the bundle and nearly screamed in delight. Lying before me was Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga.

And one thought flowed through my mind.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are going to be pissed

"Ok who gets what?" Button questioned

"Well I want Tenseiga"

"Why, all the stupid thing does is heal and revive people"

"Do not insult sword! He is all powerful"

"No Hiei is all powerful"

"You wish!"

"Hiei has gravity defying hair!"

"No Hiei has nappy hair full of rats!"

"Take that back"

"NO! And his green skin makes him look FAT!"

"Ahhhhhh"

Knowing I now faced death by biting I grabbed Tenseiga, turned tail, and ran.

Right into a giant web.

Full of giant spiders.

* * *

That's all for now. Please be patient and review. I will be putting all translations down here. 

Kami - god


	2. The Baby Orc

Chapter 2 (there is a translator at the bottom)

Before we go anywhere, the disclaimer (Also this chapter will have slight profanity, sorry if it offends anyone)

I, MercilessAngel, do not own Lord of the Rings©, Inuyasha©, or YuYu Hakusho© or the Forgotten Realms©. But I do own a Sesshomaru plushie. I love you Zozo.

MercilessAngel: Hello people. Here is chapter 2.

* * *

**The Baby Orc**

0o0o0o0o0oAries's POV0o0o0o0o0o

Well, things seemed to have been going well in our lives, me Aries a.k.a. Aryea, and Button a.k.a. Alana were quite content. We were in Middle Earth, with a magic backpack, and ass kicking swords. Life was good. Until we ran into a web of giant **talking, **yes talking, spiders that is.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Oh my god, oh my god! We're gonnna DIE!"

"Will you shut up Aries, we are not going to die."

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die. I'm too young to die!"

"Yesssss, my prettiesss, you aresss going to diesss."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Talking spiders!"

"I told you we were going to die... HELP!!!"

"HELLLPP-"

"EHHHHHH HELP LORD SESSHOMARU I'M FALLI-"

CRASH

"Hahaha Master Jaken go boom."

And here we see Lord Sesshomaru in all of his fluffy glory floating upon his cloud to the ground with Rin riding apon Ah-Un in his wake. And Jaken, a pile of pain on the ground. We were doomed.

"Look Button, Sesshomaru has come to save us!"

"Wench, give me my sword"

"..."

"Hahahahaha, there -haha- goes your love life. Pffft." Note to self: Kill Button.

If I didn't do something fast then we were spider food. Ok think, what to do? He wants his sword thats obvious. Ok first chivalry then if that doesn't work I'll lets force him into a corner. That should work... I hope.

"Is that how you treat a lady? And no your not getting back till I say so, so help me"

"No"

"Then I guess that spiders gonna eat it."

"..."

"So you could save us... or you could wait until, you know, it comes out the other end."

"...fine"

Hook, line, and sinker. He walked toward me and Sesshomaru pulling out his killing sword, Toukijin, looking oh so sinister, and oh so sexy.

"Hey Aries, I dont think this is going to be pleasant-"

Crash, Bam

"Ow, that hurt. Ew, we're covered in spider."

"Give me my swords."

"Wait a minute Tetsusaiga isn't yours. Its mine. My sword." Button growled viscously.

"Yah and if I give you Tensaiga you're just going to leave me to die, aren't you?"

"..."

That, that, that baka yokai! He can't leave us to die! Sigh, But I still love him.

0o0o0o0o0o0 Button's POV 0o0o0o0o0o0

He looked at me with his narrowed nasty puke yellow eyes and demanded my, yes let me repeat **my**, sword. Well he ain't gettin it. He turned to Aries and starred at her for awhile. What, did she say something? That or he loves her...ewww. Why does she get her demon and I dont get mine?

"Sooo Aries it looks like we're in Mirkwood huh?"

"Thats how it appears" she was looking at the spider guts littering the floor.

"Soooo... is Jaken dead?" I looked over at him and it doesn't look like he's moved at all.

"No Master Jaken is very much alive. See, watch." Rin... well I think thats her name walked over to Jaken and kicked him. He groaned. Guess he's alive after all.

"So Sesshomau, guess we're travling for awhile." I looked at Aries like she was nuts, trying to burn a hole through her head. It wasn't working. Why should **he **travel with us?

"Why would this Seshomaru travel with you?" Exactly.

"Because you want Tensaiga and Tetsusaiga remember. And if you come with us you have a better chance of getting them. Plus, you have no idea of where you are and we do. By the way I'm Aryea but you can call me Aries and this is Alana but we call her Button."

Why is she giving that thing my name!

"Thats Ms. Alana to you Mister."

"Stupid Human! How dare you disrespect Lord Sesshomaru like that! Why I should blah, blah, blah blah-"

What is he saying? Gosh I can't understand a word he's thats coming out of his mouth!

"Silence Jaken"

"..."

Wow, that was... wow.

0o0o0o0o0o Jaken's POV 0o0o0o0o0

Nasty humans, disrespecting this Jaken's lord. I will show them. Yes... I will show them...

0o0o0o0o0o0 Aries's POV 0o0o0o0o0o0

Ahh. The raw power that he commands even when he's speaking is pure perfection. I could listen to him for hours even if he was teaching some tedious lesson!

"So where do we go from here?" I was still very much enchanted by Sesshoumaru and refusing to allow anyone else my attention.

"I was under the notion **you **knew where we are"

"Oh we know _where _we are, I was just inquiring as to our chosen destination." There that sounded empressive.

"Stop trying to sound smart Aries. It isn't working." How, how could she DO that in front of the yokai she knows I so despretley want to empress. Ooo she better watch her back when a certain vertically challanged fire freak shows up like he's bound to do. She is going to pay.

"Shut up ugly pyro lover. I say we head to where the elvsies are."

"What are elvsies, pretty red head?" Rin, sweet Rin (she called me pretty). I could tell we were going to be great friends.

"Well Rin elves are immortals, with improved senses, reflexes, and just about everything else. They have pointy ears and like trees."

"So they are yokai?"

"No Rin because yokai have special powers and stuff that elves don't have."

"These _elves, _they are superior to humans?" Wow... my dream yokai is talking to me.

"I guess you could say that but humans and elves aren't the only beings here Sesshomaru. There are the Hobbits, or halflings, dwarves, orcs, giant spiders, dragons -though I think they are all gone-, bolrogs, um... Nazgul, and all those evil creatures deep underground in dark places. Did I miss anything Button?"

"Yes you did. The Nazgul mounts and the ents."

"Of course them too. So should we go to the elves?"

"It seems like our best bet from here." And this is where the fun begins...

* * *

You may be wondering how I found myself in the arms of a hot inuyokai. Well thats the true beauty of it all. Au-un though strong he is would be serverly slowed carrying Rin, Jaken, Button, and me so it was coughdecidedcough that I would ride with Sesshomaru on his cloud. 

Finding a hidden elven city in a forest of thick trees was going to be like a needle in a hey-stack, so we agreed a bird's eye point of view would be FAR more sufficient. So as Jaken, Rin, and Button took to Au-Un I took to Sesshomaru. The first thing I noticed about the cloud was how soft it felt. I thought I would slip right through and did but only sunk to my ankles. The edges seemed misted and hazy like they weren't there all the way. Then I noticed how freakin cold it was the hight up. Then how how HIGH up we were. Then how warm inuyokai were when you clung to them. Though he didn't seem too confortable.

0o0o0o0o0o0 Sesshomaru's POV 0o0o0o0o0o0

How oddly these humans behaved. They seem to be of considerate intellegence one moment, then as dense as his disgracful half brother the next. And this odd red head fears heights. Their appearence is also of oddity. The one who appears to have brown-red hair with light golden roots is wearing odd leggings of some rough material in different shades of green that looks quite durable. She also wears an odd tunic with no sleeves what so ever, also of green shades. Her foot wear resembles like nothing of those of the villagers.

Her companion had a dark golden shade of hair and gray green eyes. She was wearing some black, conton like topless kimono with an equally black tunic with sleeves that were short, but longer then the ones of those on the tunic of the one called Aries. Her foot wear resembled that of Aries. Speaking of Aries she seemed to be clinging tighter.

"Girl, what are you doing?"

"Bad heights... cold... and did I mention bad, evil heights?"

"You dislike how high we are but you haven't answerd my question."

"I am clinging to you because you are warm." So I am warm am I?

Allowing the girl to continue her clinging I scaned the ground below searching for signs of this elven city.

"Girl-"

"Please stop calling me girl. Call me Aries."

"... Aries how are we to recognize this city."

"Oh... well I remember something about there being a river running through where it is. But I also remember something about it being well hidden. Does that help?"

"If we-" I dove the cloud sharply to the left narrowly avoiding an arrow that was clearly aimed for us.

"We are under attack" Au-Un and I continued to dodge the arrows.

"Yay I noticed. And by arrows no less. That means the elves have spotted us."

"You said nothing about them attacking us." How could she let something of such importence slip her mind?

"Well they won't if we land. They are probably frightened of Au-Un. So land."

"Woman are you out of your mind. They are attacking us."

"I _know_ and if we land they will stop. So land _now_."

The stubborn human who first appeared to be intellagent is appearently as ignorant as the rest. And with no self preservation instincts. The only way to stop them is to kill them which I couldn't do from here so I did land.

And they stopped their attack... damn human woman.

"Told you so." Damn human woman.

(Note: I am going to make the elves talk funny just fo the hell of it soo enjoy.)

"Who be you?" The elves had surrounded us. The girl was right they did have pointy ears and walked silently.

"I am Aries, this is Lord Sesshomaru, his retainer Jaken, dragon Au-Un, and ward Rin, and my companion Button."

"STOP TELLING EVERYONE MY NAME! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED?"

"Sorrrrry. Just trying to be polite."

"Grrrrrr" Impressive growl this Button has.

"Grrrrrrr" And Aries is almost demonic.

"Do you see them... they have a baby orc, and he is an elf!" The humans seemed to be quite entertained with this. And they think I am an elf. Hmmmm.

...What is a baby orc?

* * *

That's all for now. Apperently thing are going to get ugly. Please be patient and review. Flames will be used to make smores, so feel welcome. I will be putting all translations down here after every chapter. 

Kami - god

Yokai- demon

Baka- idiot

Inu- dog

(Therefore Inuyokai is Dog-demon)


	3. Stalking the Elf

Before we go anywhere, the disclaimer (Me and BloodStainedLove co-wrote this) Chapter 3

I, MercilessAngel, do not own Lord of the Rings©, Inuyasha©, or YuYu Hakusho©. But I do own a Sesshoumaru plushie. I love you Zozo.

MercilessAngel: Hello people. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Mika555, who reviewed. Thank you :)

BloodStainedLove: I also do not own Lord of the Rings©, Inuyasha©, or YuYu Hakusho©. I do own a Yusuke and Kuawbara plushie. (MA: She burned a hole through Yusuke's head)

I am going to base my elvish tranlastions off of three web sites smushed all in here. Two happen to very reliable but the other is iffy. Feel free to correct me. Elvish is in **bold.**

**Stalking the Elf**

Button's POV

Last time we found ourselves the poor defenseless victims of missunderstanding elves. They were shooting us with arrows and I hate to think what would happen if one should of hit us. And so we had no other choice but to land. The elves now believe that ugly Jaken is a baby orc. Which, you know, he probably is.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"**Mae Govannen****, ya ier le?**"(Well met, who are you?)

Elves and they're weird language that no one can understand.

"**Lye ier mellons, ya ier le?**" (We are friends, who are you?)

What the h-e-double hockey sticks? Since when does Aries know elvish?

"You, why do you know elvish? What _else_ have you been hiding from me?" Great... next she'll sprout wings and fly.

"Well, my abilities only extend to greetings and insults. And the ocassional fantasy word; dragon, magic, moonlight, ect."

"You think you know a person..."

"**Telin o** **ye ier en' Mirkwood**. **Mankoi ier le e' sina taure?**" (We come from Mirkwood. Why are you in this forest?)

"...What?"

My words exactly. The only thing I caught in this whole converstaion was mellon and Mirkword.

"**Heniach nin?**" (Do you understand me?)

"You don't understand him anymore, do you Aries?

"Not a word."

"Well that's just perfect...so now what?"

"What do you mean now what?"

"Well this is your fault, so you should get us out of it."

"..." Hahaha, got her.

"Human, you are the one who told us to land." Even Fluffy agrees with... NOOOOOO I'm calling him by pet names.

"Wow, thanks I just feel soooo loved..." Doesn't she know her sarcasm has no effect on me?

"Yes stupid human, this is your nasty fault!" And that would be our half leprecon/ half frog thing.

"But Jaken if Aries was stupid would we not still be in the sky being fired at?" Ah, the inocence of children.

Aries turned back to our elf friends who looked confused for the most part, and amused for the rest. She then started playing sharades with them. She was terrible. She started out by waving her fingers around then put them around her head in a circle shape and struted around the clearing. She ended by pointing at them...

The creepy part is that then they turned around and started walking. They understood her. Now here we are following them to they kingly person or whoever. Wait we're going to see Legelos's father. I remember him. He's crazy. Now what was his name... Nathanduil, Duilthra, no it starts Th-something... Thranduil that was it! Yay. Crazy elf guy.

"Hey Aries what are we gonna do?" What if the crazy elf throws us in the dungens?

"Erm... I wish I could ask what the date is... erm I don't know."

"Why would you want to know the date?"

"So that we could know whether or not Legolas is there. If he's there we can wait till he leaves and follow him or if he's already left we can... STALK HIM! That sounds sooo fun!"

"... Your an idiot, you know that right?"

"Why do you have to keep shooting me down?"

0o0o0o0o0 Aries's POV 0o0o0o0o0

She's just so mean to me. Evil Button.

"Because it's fun, and true."

"Are you gonna just let her insult me like that Sesshoumaru?" He's suposed to protect me!

"Yes." ... I'm all alone. Ahhhhhh.

"You're all going to regret the day you dared mock-OW!"

"Shut up you disgraceful human! Learn your pla-ribbit" (I've always wanted him to do that) Button - one point, mutant baby orc - zero.

"You really care" Hug Fest

"No but I'm the only one allowed to hurt you, or kill you for that matter."

"... You have deep psychologically problems that probably stem from lack of love as a child." Now I fell alone again.

"Your a freak."

"What does sy-ko-ol-o-gik-lee mean?" Rin asked cutely

"It means in relation to the mind." See I am smart. (And I **didn't** suck it out of Alaina's mind. See BloodStainedLove's csite if your confused.)

"And how would a human know of such things?" I hate how he can lift his brows independently.

"Erm because I read I guess." You never really think about these things until sophisticated demons begin questioning you about them.

"You can read." Great now he sounds amused. What if laughs? I bet he sound sooo incridable when he laughs.

"Of course. Teachers kinda have to teach us such things at school."

"Interesting." Now he's probably gonna turn all I-only-say-one-word-sentences on us.

We trecked through the forest in almost silence, with Rin singing merrily; the elves are just going to love her, for maybe half an hour when I heard it. It came through the trees; happily, merrily, twisting through the vines so we could hear it clearly. The singing. It was like bells, not those annoying ones that you just want to throw in the street and run over, the soft ones that berely tickle your ears. Then we saw them. They flittered through the trees just like their music and glowed like flouresent lights; light blues and soft greens. They seemed to just... flow.

We kept following our guides. We saw many dwellings; some low to the ground, some high, most blending into the trees. Until we saw the castle, which is the most descriptive things poping into my head. It didn't try to blend into the trees. It just was. We walked through a pathway with open doors, open large doors, and saw the true beauty. The walls seemed to glow with the same intensity as the elves and held carvings everywhere. Battle, lovers, councils, peace, war; everything. It was pretty I guess, if you like that kind of stuff.

"**Mae Govannen****, ya ier le?**"(Well met, who are you?)

The familiar phrase came from our left. I stately man-elf-thing stood proudly. Staring at us. And I knew, without knowing, that this was the spider elf king Thranduil.

"Hello, my name is Aries, this is Botton, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Ah-Un, and that green thing is Jaken, is your son home?"

"...No." Wow, I think we frightened him, and there our guides are slinking off to escape their bewildered king.

"Soo, when did he leave?"

"The eave of day last." And this ladies and gentlemen is a 'Huh?' moment.

"Erm thanks. Let's go guys."

I guess we eithor frightened him so much, or surprised him so much, that he didn't even consider trying to stop us. We stopped a random elf, thank the sky she knew western, and asked which way Elrond's was. She kinda pointed east and we left after Legolas.

Let the hunt begin.

* * *

That's all for now. Please be patient and review. I will be putting all translations down here. I love you few readers that do read my and BloodStainedLove's story. :-) And please tell me how I can make things better! And I wnat at the least one review before I do the next chapter. 

Kami - god

Baka- stupid

Yokai- demon

Inu- dog

Ningen- human

(So Inuyokai would be dog-demon)

Hai - yes

Iie - no


End file.
